Conventionally, an electrostatic induction power generator is known in which a pair of substrates configured to be able to reciprocate relative to each other while maintaining a state in which the substrates face each other are provided, a plurality of electrets are arranged in a row on one of the pair of substrates, and a plurality of pairs of electrodes are arranged in a row on the other one of the pair of substrates. According to the electrostatic induction power generator, when the pair of substrates move relative to each other, an electrostatic capacitance between one electrode of a pair of electrodes and the electret changes and also an electrostatic capacitance between the other electrode of a pair of electrodes and the electret changes, so that a difference of the electrostatic capacitances is output as electric power.
When manufacturing the electrostatic induction power generator, semiconductor microfabrication techniques are conventionally used to form fine electrodes (electrets and electrodes for collecting electric power) on the substrates. However, the semiconductor microfabrication techniques generally require large-scale equipment, and further when producing the electrostatic induction power generators using the semiconductor microfabrication techniques, the number of electrostatic induction power generators that can be produced per unit time is small and the processing cost is extremely high.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-180450